1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill delivery apparatus for a wall-type automated-teller machine, and more particularly, to a bill delivery apparatus for a wall-type automated-teller machine, wherein bills can be smoothly transferred between a cash handling part and a cash receiving part, the number of bills requested by a user can be delivered at a time, and bills untaken due to a user's mistake or carelessness can be separately recovered and stored to enable the machine to be used continuously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automated-teller machine is used by banks or other financial institutions in order to provide a convenient banking service to their customers. The automated-teller machine is installed in convenience stores or public places in addition to the premises of the banks or financial institutions, and is configured such that customers can deposit or withdraw cash money conveniently whenever needed, using a cash card or a credit card.
Recently, in addition to the money deposit and withdrawal to and from financial institutions, an automated-teller machine has expanded its use and provides a variety of additional services such as insurance bill payment, tax payment, monthly deposit for installment savings, deposit and withdrawal for a time deposit or the like, provision of information, and various official reports.
Further, according to the gradual expansion of five-day-work-a-week, cash needs increase more and more at weekends, and reduction in labor cost has also been required. Thus, additional automated-teller machines are installed and existing automated-teller machines are replaced with new model ones. Accordingly, various types of automated-teller machines with a variety of functions are being developed. As one example, a wall-type automated-teller machine has been proposed.
The wall-type automated-teller machine is constructed such that an operation panel and a cash receiving part are provided on an outer wall surface of a building and thus a user can be provided with a banking service conveniently on the street, as in a vending machine. In addition, since a cash handling part containing cash is provided inside the building, it cannot be removed without using heavy equipment and thus there is no risk that it will be robbed. Furthermore, it can be used wherever and whenever needed, i.e., 24 hours a day and 365 days a year.
However, since the operation panel and the cash receiving part are installed outside a wall, separately from the cash handling part provided inside the wall, an additional bill-transferring means should be provided for smooth transfer of a bill through the wall. A conventional bill-transferring means is constructed to transfer a bill in a single-sheet feeding mode, thereby leading to consumption of a great deal of time for cash deposit and withdrawal, and jamming may frequently occur during transfer thereof over a long distance. Furthermore, in a case where bills remain untaken in the cash receiving part due to a user's mistake or carelessness, there are problems in that they may be lost and thus the use of the automated-teller machine may be interrupted, all of which cause users' dissatisfaction. In particular, when a supervisor of the machine is absent for a long time, for example, during consecutive holidays, the use of the machine is stopped for the whole holidays and users' dissatisfaction will increase.